


Oh blossom, have you seen my beloved?

by Asterinblackbeek



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Elucien - Freeform, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asterinblackbeek/pseuds/Asterinblackbeek
Summary: Lucien is feeling lonely because Elain is away.
Relationships: Elain Archeron/Lucien Vanserra
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Oh blossom, have you seen my beloved?

**Author's Note:**

> The title, "oh blossom have you seen my beloved" is a translation of a Kashmiri song "ha gulo" You can listen to that if interested :)  
> Here's the link: https://youtu.be/EnChosxHmUw

Lucien's sleep was disturbed by the sunlight. It was a sunny morning and sunlight was filling the entire room. He pulled the blanket over his head and spread his arm to reach for Elain but couldn't find her. He peeked from the blanket and found himself alone in the room.

Over last month, Lucien had gotten so much used to waking up besides Elain that today, when she wasn't there, he didn't want to wake up at all.

Last month Lucien had presented his idea of moving in together to which Elain had replied in negative. Later that day, when they were watching sunset together, Elain, out of nowhere, proposed him for marriage. It had took him sometime to process but then he said yes. The married in few days because Elain had been planning that for months and she knew he wouldn't say no.

Lucien and Elain were living in spring court after marriage. Lucien had made up things with Tamlin and had decided to move back to spring court. Elain was absolutely fine with that. She trusted Lucien, but Feyre and Rhysand didn't. They tried their best convince Elain not to go there but at the end she did.

Feyre wanted to see her sister so bad that last night she had winnowed in the spring court. She wanted to take Elain with her saying it had been so long since they had spend time together. It had only been a month so Elain said no. Lucien knew it was not that. Feyre wanted to see if Elain was fine. She wanted to talk to her in private, bombard her with questions about how Tamlin was treating her. So it was Lucien who convinced Elain to go with her sister because he knew Feyre wouldn't stop till then, and now in the morning he was regretting that.

Lucien stood near the window, his skin shining under the sunlight. The morning seemed dull without Elain. He wasn't going to have breakfast in the balcony today because that was something he did only with Elain. He put his clothes on and went downstairs to the table.

Tamlin was surprised to see Lucien at the breakfast table.

"What?" Lucien said as Tamlin kept staring at him.

Tamlin cleared his throat. "I heard about last night."

Of course he had heard. Feyre had arrived very late at night. Lucien didn't think anyone had seen her, but Tamlin knew, somehow.

"So, you are joining me because your mate is not here?" Tamlin did his breakfast alone in a long table. He still had to regain what he had lost. 

"I'm joining you because my wife isn't here," Lucien said. He didn't like to use the word mate. That word had scared Elain away from him in the past. He like wife, so did Elain.

"Yeah, whatever." Tamlin said and they both started their breakfast.

After the breakfast, he and Tamlin had some meetings to attend. They had to figure out a way to rebuild spring court as soon as possible. There were many people who were ready to help and many they had to bribe. The meetings lasted all day. It wasn't going to be easy, but they would do it.

The day was so hectic that Lucien just wanted to have dinner with Elain and sleep in her lap while she would caress his hair. It was only when he entered the room he remembered that Elain wasn't there. He cursed under his breath and loudly shut the door behind him.

He had his dinner with Tamlin and then went to the gardens for stroll. This garden was almost barren a week ago before Elain and Lucein had shifted there. Tamlin said that he didn't had anyone who would take care of the garden and when Lucein told Tamlin that Elain loves gardening, he made her incharge of these gardens. And only within a month, this garden was full of flowers. All different types of them. There were lilies, roses, narsiccis, marigolds and so many others. He walked through the garden missing Elain by his side. They often went for a walk together in this garden and it feels amazing. But not today. It doesn't feel good today. Nothing is same without Elain.

He just sat besides a bed of narcissus, feeling lonely. 

"Are you alright?" Tamlin said from behind.

Lucien didn't know how to answer. Elain was gone only for a day, so he couldn't say that he missed her. That would sound pethatic. "Yeah. I just couldn't sleep, so I decided to come here."

Tamlin sat right next to him and sighed. "Missing your wife, huh?" He didn't sound like he was criticizing at all.

"Yeah," Lucien admitted. He wondered what Elain might be doing. Would she find it hard to sleep without him like he was?

"Elain has done a wonderful job with the garden. She's amazing," Tamlin said looking at Lucien.

Lucien smiled. "Yeah, she is."

Tamlin got up. "Well, it's better if you go back to sleep. After all today was a tiring day." Tamlin walked few step before he turned back to Lucien and asked," Do you know where Elain is?"

"Night court," Lucien said. 

Tamlin smirked. "I don't think so."

Lucien was instantly on his feet looking around for Elain. "Is she back?" Did you see her?"

"I didn't. May be the flowers did," he said and left.

What was that suppose to mean? He started to look in the garden. Was she even there? 

He stopped near a flower bed. "Oh blossom, have you seen my beloved?" he asked the flowers.

A shadow passed from the other side of the flower bed. He couldn't see who it was because of the darkness. He walked on the other side where nascissus were planted. He was sure that Elain was here, he could feel her presence. She wanted to play hide and seek, it seemed.

"Oh nascissus, has my beloved passed by?" he asked. He knew Elain was listening from somewhere.

He turned around just to see a shadow running away from him. He tried to follow but tripped and fell into the bed of roses. He quickly got up again and started looking for the Elain. He got a cut on his face and hands because of thrones, but was too busy to notice that. 

He saw the shadow again and it was her. He knew it. She was hiding behind a big bush.

Lucien tiptoed toward the bush and grabbed Elain from the back before she could run again. Lucien fell on his back, Elain on him, both laughing.

"I found you," Lucien said, sitting up, Elain in his lap.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and bit her ear. "You cheated."

Lucien ran his finger on her arm. "Really. I don't think so."

"Yes you did. You asked the flowers."

"Oh. But they didn't reply. They are faithful to you," he said very close to her lips and then kissed her.

She was just gone for a day and he had missed her like it had been years. He couldn't live without her. Not for even a day.

"I hated when I woke up this morning and you weren't there," Lucien said, breaking the kiss. 

Elain kept staring at his lips. "Same," she said and kissed him again. She ran her tongue on lucien's face and he giggled. She suddenly pulled back. "I taste blood."

Lucien touched his face and then looked at his hand. There was blood on his finger tips from his face and blood on his palm. 

"Lucein, what happened?" Elain asked, panicked.

Lucien narrowed his eyes thinking where he got these wounds from. "Oh yeah," he said as he remembered. "I fell into the rose bed."

Elain looked like she wanted to scold him. "Idiot. You should be careful," she said calmly. She wiped the blood from his face and hand with her gown and started kissing his neck.

Lucien had missed her, and so had she.

"How did Tamlin knew you were here?" Lucien asked out of curiosity. 

Elain stopped and looked at him again. "He saw me when he turned to leave. I gestured him not to tell you."

"Why?"

Elain traced the scare of his face. "You have a lot of questions, don't you? Did you even miss me at all?"

"I missed you. But now you are here with me. That's all ever want," Lucien said and tried to kiss her again but she got up.

"Is that so? I was thinking of some action but I don't think you want that," she said and started walking out of the garden.

Lucien followed her. "Wait. I didn't say that."

"You said that you just wanted me here with you. And I'm here with you." She started walking faster.

"You know that's not what I meant." He ran after her picked her up. "Stop running from your husband."

The word was enough to turn her on. She wrapped her legs around his torso and he used his hand to lift her up. They stole kisses as Lucien walked them inside.

"Get a room," Tamlin said as he passed by.

They just giggled and kissed all the way to their bedroom.

Lucien put her gently on bed. "Do you want to eat something first?"

"Yes. I'll have you."

"Yes you can have me but I was talking about food."

"No, I left after dinner."

Lucien nodded and took off his shirt. Then he took off her gown. Soon all of their clothes were on the floor.

Lucien rested his head on Elain's chest after they were done. Elain moved her fingers slowly in lucien's hair.

"They still don't trust Tamlin. I told them that he was nice but they won't listen."

Lucien didn't say anything. He didn't know if it was alright for them to still think like that about Tamlin or they being too much. Tamlin was not only good again but he also regretted everything he did. He deserved to be forgiven.

"I was so done with them trying to convince me to stay there. They told me I should get you there too. Rysand said I shouldn't follow you everywhere and should make my own choice. Then I made my own choice and decided to come back here to you."

Lucien smiled at the thought of how Rysand would had reacted to that. He had no idea who Elain was. He just saw her as some weak girl who didn't help her sister when her sister was hunting food for them. What he fails to see is if Feyre was the one taking care of food and other stuff, Elain was the one taking care of the house and their father. But of course Rhysand doesn't care about that.

He placed a kiss between her breasts. "I'm glad you came. I love you so much."

"I love you more."

"I'm so tired." 

"Sleep," she said and placed a kiss on his head.

He fell asleep on Elain chest. She didn't move him. She loved his weight on her body. Soon she too was drifted off to sleep.

In the morning, Lucien woke up on Elain's chest and found her already awake. He started kissing her breasts and slowly moved up and kissed all over her face.

It was a beautiful morning. Ever morning he wakes up with her is beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this. Reviews are appreciated :)


End file.
